Fifty Shades of Pizza
by SlendyChx
Summary: A friend and I were talking about if Foxy hated pizza, and how the others would react. I said "I will write this. I will make it a lemon." She said "Go ahead." I said "Challenge accepted." It went downhill. If you see typos and stuff, let me know. Rated M for naughty words and SEXUAL SITUATIONS LEL. Let me just indulge in PWP, kay? -cries on the inside- Enjoy, you sickos.


"What do you mean, you don't like pizza?"  
Foxy fidgeted nervously as all their eyes turned to him, mechanically whirring within thier skulls. "Ye must've misheard me," he said with unease. "What kinda blasphemy would that be?" Shit, wrong word choice. He could hear his own tense sarcasm snaking its devious way through his words.  
"I don't think we were mistaken," Bonnie said, holding up one of those disgusting, greasy slices of shit. God, after years of pretending to enjoy that crappy excuse for pizza, it's no wonder.  
"Would you care to repeat that?" Voice warping, Chica's fuchsia eyes widened, teeth bared.  
"Listen, lassies, I wasn't aware of the fact that-"  
Foxy started to protest, but was cut off as Bonnie lashed out, grabbing him by the throat. "Come on, Chica, we have to get some confessions out of this mongrel."  
"Heheh, if he won't tell us, we'll MAKE him!" Chica giggled maniacally, trotting after Bonnie as they began to make their way down the hall, dragging Foxy by his throat.  
The kitchen was filthy, as usual, lit by a flickering, dim lamp. Grease stains dripped down the tiled walls, and the linoleum of the floor was stained dark brown in several areas. Bonnie hauled Foxy in and grabbed a stool, holding the fox above it. While Foxy couldn't choke, the wires at the base of his head connecting to his audio box were pinched, disabling his voice. "Chica? Tape?" the rabbit asked, looking over at Chica.  
"On it." Chica awkwardly opened a drawer with her wing, rustling around.  
Foxy helplessly stared into Bonnie's eyes, her hand keeping his neck firmly in place. Any one of them could easily kill the other when they were in this position, so he didn't fight back. Plus, he wanted to reason with the others before things became too drastic. "Foxy, you disgust me," she snarled, red eyes glowing. She shoved him onto the stool and Chica came over with duct tape to bind him up. "How could you exist at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza with us, coming to each of our pizza parties and EATING it, disgracing the good name of pizza with your filthy mouth?" She shook her head, gears clicking.  
After he was thoroughly wrapped in tape, expending the roll, Bonnie released him. Closing his eyes briefly, he ground his teeth. "Ye really think this is needed?" he said, sighing. "I said nothin' of-"  
"Shut your mouth, pizza hater." Before he could react, Bonnie had struck him across the muzzle. His head whipped to the side, banging against the counter behind him. Pain resonated through his wiring and he grimaced, flattening his ears. "We ask the questions, you answer them."

Mike sat in the security room, flicking through the cameras. The animatronics had been in the dining room for the most of the evening, but now they were all gone. Terrified, he checked the stage, and seeing only Freddy, he started rapidly going from frame to frame.  
A noise crackled through the speakers and he jumped, chair clattering. A second passed before he realized... Cycling back through the cameras, he listened for the noise again. There, in the kitchen. Talking. He could almost make out what they were saying...what were they doing in there?

"I told ye, 'tis a misunderstandin'!" Foxy cried out, shrinking away from the next blow. He regretted not struggling now that he was vulnerable.  
"Say it, you little shit!" Chica screeched zealously, smacking the side of his head. "Say that you hate pizza!"  
"I've always known that you were sick, Foxy." Bonnie sat on the counter opposing him. "I can't believe that you though you could hide your sin from us, all these years. I was waiting for you to change."  
"Say it! Say it!" screamed Chica.  
"Just confess, we won't show you mercy." snarled Bonnie.  
"Say it!"  
"Just say it..."  
"SAY IT, YOU FUCK!"  
"Say it."  
Foxy's eyes darkened and he unhinged his jaws before howling, "FINE! I FUCKIN' HATE PIZZA!" It felt so good to say it, after decades of slimy slices of pizza crammed down his throat. "CONSIDERIN' THE SLICES OF VILE-" Bonnie gasped. "-NAUSEATIN'-" Chica shrieked. "-REPULSIVE SHIT YE LIKE TO CALL PIZZA, I'M SUPRISED YOUR WIRIN' DIDN'T CLOG WITH GREASE YEARS AGO!"  
A low chuckle danced out of the darkest corner of the room. "A pizza hater, are we?"  
"Freddy," Bonnie respectfully murmured.  
"Freddy, glad you're here!" Chica chirruped.  
Foxy spat a bolt the beating had rattled out of him onto the ground.  
Twin specks of glinting white shone out of the darkness. A gentle, rhythmic clicking of metallic joints rose up as Freddy gracefully slid his way farther into the dim light. Held in his paws was a box of pizza, steaming and splotched dark with grease. "If you don't like pizza now..." He slowly lifted the top of the box, the stench of pepperoni and melted cheese wafting into Foxy's delicate nose. "You'll like it when I'm done with you."  
Through the haze of pain, Foxy felt a stab of horror.  
Freddy loped over, a sadistic grin resting on his face. Bonnie and Chica backed away. With a wince, Foxy looked up at their leader. He almost never saw him, and had forgotten how tall he was. "Wh-what're ye..." Foxy swallowed. "What're ye gonna do to me?"  
One of those massive paws grasped Foxy by the throat, pushing him back against the counter. Setting the pizza down, Freddy swung his leg over Foxy's lap, pressing their pelvises together. This was getting very real, very fast. Unfortunately, the tape held Foxy tightly in place, no matter how much he jerked against it. Just under the endoskeleton encasing his pelvis was the network of wiring that was the center of pleasure, the center that was supposed to be activated while they sang songs to the children and danced. But, especially seeing as they derived less and less happiness from interacting with the little snots these days, direct contact to those wires could provide an...interesting effect. Foxy knew what his leader was going to do to him, right then.  
"Eat a slice, Foxy," Freddy whispered, cheek brushing Foxy's. "Eat it and love it."  
"Freddy..." Foxy's voice cracked, warping briefly. "Don't...I beg of ye."  
Suddenly, an oily piece of pizza was getting crammed into his mouth. Cheese oozed its way out of his mouth. Pepperoni clung to the roof of him mouth, sour and repugnant. He choked in disgust, shaking his head in an attempt to get it out. A screech clawing its way out of his throat was drowned out by wads of dough.  
He felt Freddy's paws ripping at his endoskeleton, popping the bolts out at the seam between the front and back of his pelvis. He screamed in pain as the plastic casing cracked, exposing his internal wires. Hot breath touched his ears from Freddy's slow laugh. "Let's get to work, why don't we?"  
Foxy shuddered, jaw agape. He knew the pain would go away eventually, and that he could fix himself with parts from storage, but GOD DAMN.  
The box rustled, another slice retrieved. He felt something touch his wiring and a shock of pleasure went through him. Looking down, he watched as Freddy expertly scooped up the tangle of wires in his paw and slowly lowered the slice of pizza onto it.  
There definitely wasn't supposed to be pizza in those wires, but it felt heavenly. Foxy didn't even remember the last time he'd been touched there, and this...wholly enveloped feeling was like nothing else. Panting, he squirmed within the confines of the duct tape. Freddy smiled and ground his palm into the center of the mess of wires and cheese, causing white-hot sparks to flash up to Foxy's brain. "Fr-Freddy..." he whined, gulping down the hunks of pizza left in his mouth.  
More pizza. More grease. Another slice was shoved into his mouth. "Eat it," Freddy crooned, tugging on Foxy's wires. Foxy moaned and obliged, waves of ecstacy rolling through his body. He couldn't help it anymore; so long as Freddy kept playing with him, he'd eat as much fucking pizza as was presented to him.  
This went on for a long time, Foxy writhing more and more under Freddy's attention. Finally, the box of pizza was empty, and Freddy reached deeper inside Foxy than he had before. A tweak of one untouched wire sent Foxy into a climax of delicious joy and he ground on Freddy's paw, a spark flashing in his machinery. He cried out, riding on the wave before descending into euphoria.  
"What do you love, Foxy?" Freddy said huskily, hand still cupping Foxy's wires.  
"I..." Foxy's head rolled, eyes flickering.  
"Tell me, Foxy."  
"I...I love pizza."

Mike, though terrified by the caterwauling coming from the kitchen, made it to 6 AM, and hightailed it out of there as swiftly as possible. As he walked out the door, he emerged from the smell of sour pizza and dirty children into the fresh air, and was very glad the camera for the kitchen was not working.

"Hey, Foxy, you ready for another pizza party?" Chica called happily, as the clock struck twelve.  
Foxy peeked out from behind his curtains. "Am I never not ready for pizza, lass?" he replied, winking. "I'll be with ye all briefly."  
With a sigh, Foxy continued to work on fixing his mangled pelvis. He'd fixed the back part on to his frame, but hadn't yet attached the front. Taking a screw driver, he smiled at the strands of cheese still stuck to his wires, and gently set the front part of his pelvic endoskeleton on. "I'll always love pizza," he whispered to himself, and stood to join his friends.

~The End


End file.
